Maid & Pick-up Lines
by eileithyiakudo
Summary: Sekolah Natsume mengadakan Festival Kebudayaan, dan kelas Natsume mengambil tema cross-dressing Maid & Butler Café. Natori yang mengetahui hal itu memutuskan untuk datang melihat situasi—terutama untuk menggoda Natsume. Warning : Shonen-ai, OOC.


Disclaimer : Seluruh karakter di Natsume Yuujinchou milik Midorikawa Yuki. Saya hanya pinjam saja buat menyalurkan imajinasi.

Summary : Sekolah Natsume mengadakan Festival Kebudayaan, dan kelas Natsume mengambil tema cross-dressing Maid &amp; Butler Café. Natori yang mengetahui hal itu memutuskan untuk datang melihat situasi—terutama untuk menggoda Natsume. Warning : Shonen-ai, OOC.

* * *

"**Maid &amp; Pick-up Lines**"

"Natsume, pesanan untuk meja nomor enam!" Natsume Takashi, pemuda berusia enambelas tahun dengan rambut berwarna coklat terang, berbalik dan cepat-cepat menjawab.

"Ya!" Pemuda itu segera mengambil nampan dari meja dapur berisi cake stroberi dan vanilla milkshake, lalu menuju meja nomor enam. Festival Kebudayaan tahun ini kelasnya membuka Maid &amp; Butler café. Awalnya dia menolak mentah-mentah ide menjadi pelayan. Kalau dia jadi butler sih masih mending, tapi café kelasnya ini memakai tema cross-dressing, yang artinya pelayan laki-laki memakai seragam maid, sedangkan pelayan perempuan memakai seragam butler. Awalnya memang agak memalukan, meskipun akhirnya dia lumayan terbiasa (menahan malu).

Natsume memakai seragam maid berwarna hitam dengan banyak renda. Rambut coklatnya ia tata rapi dengan belahan pinggir dan dijepit memakai jepit rambut bermotif stroberi. Ia memakai sepatu berhak warna hitam dengan kaos kaki putih setinggi lutut yang dihiasi renda di kanan-kirinya. Teman-temannya bilang dia terlihat imut. Sedari awal wajah Natsume memang manis, ditambah tubuhnya yang ramping dan tidak terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran laki-laki. Banyak juga _customer_ yang menganggapnya imut dan meminta fotonya—baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Natsume, yang memang terlalu baik, susah untuk menolak permintaan itu.

Natsume menghembuskan napas lelah ketika akhirnya ia bisa beristirahat sebentar di dapur. Entah kenapa banyak pelanggan yang secara khusus memintanya untuk melayani, jadi dia belum sempat istirahat sejak pagi tadi. Ia memandang ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya yang tampak menikmati cross-dressing ini. Mereka asyik berfoto dengan semangat memakai seragam maid dan butler di sudut dapur, tak lupa membawa sepiring kue atau cangkir teh. Natsume tak habis pikir, apa bagusnya, sih, kostum yang memalukan ini? Rantaian pikiran Natsume terputus ketika terdengar suara ribut-ribut di salah satu meja pelanggan.

"Ada apa, sih?" Tanya Natsume pada Nishimura, yang beruntung sekali bisa memasak dan akhirnya ditaruh di dapur—tanpa harus memakai kostum.

"Entahlah. Katanya sih ada orang terkenal yang datang. Bintang film atau semacamnya…" Jawab Nishimura sambil berjalan keluar dapur. Natsume mengikuti Nishimura untuk melongok apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja ketua kelas mereka, Sasada, datang tergopoh-gopoh menuju mereka berdua.

"Sasada?"

"Natsume-kun, ini hebat sekali!" Seru Sasada penuh semangat.

"Haah?" Natsume memandang Sasada bingung.

"Apa? Apa? Siapa, sih, yang datang?" Nishimura bertanya penasaran.

"Itu lhoo… Natori Shuichi-sama!"

"Eh? Natori Shuichi yang bintang film dan penyanyi itu? Serius? Sedang apa dia di sekolah kita?" Tanya Nishimura terkejut. Natsume membeku di tempatnya. Natori Shuichi…. Natori-san? Ngapain dia kesini?! _Tunggu dulu_, pikir Natsume. Dia memang bilang pada Natori-san bulan lalu kalau sekolahnya mengadakan festival. Tapi waktu itu dia tidak tahu kalau temanya adalah Maid &amp; Butler Cafe, cross-dressing lagi!

"Iya, iya! Sekarang banyak murid yang mengelilinginya. Café kita ramai sekali! Jadi Nishimura, kau di sini saja. Ayo kubantu memasak. Panggil juga Tsubo dan yang lain untuk membantu." Sasada berkata dengan semangat.

"Dan kau, Natsume, jangan bengong saja. Segera layani Natori-san sana!" Sasada menatap Natsume, matanya berapi-api.

"E-Eh? Sa-Sasada, yang lain saja boleh kan? Kumohon !" Natsume menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memohon dengan serius. Natori-san tidak boleh melihatnya seperti ini! Bisa-bisa dia dijadikan bulan-bulanan oleh Natori yang iseng.

"Eeehhh… tidak boleh! Natsume kan maid paling imut di sini. Kita harus menunjukkan pelayanan yang bagus!" Sasada mengepalkan tangannya dan bicara dengan berapi-api.

"E-eh…"

"Ayo sana, tanyakan pesanannya!"

"Hah? Sekarang? Ta-tapi…" Tidak mempedulikan keberatan Natsume, Sasada mendorongnya keluar dapur. Setelah ragu-ragu beberapa saat akhirnya Natsume pun menghela napas dan melangkahkan kaki menuju meja Natori yang tengah dikelilingi para fans-nya.

"A-Ano…" Suara tersendat Natsume kontan membuat Natori dan semua orang yang mengelilinginya menoleh.

"A-Ano…A-Anda ingin memesan apa, Tu-tuan?" Natsume tergagap. Rasanya malu sekali. Apalagi Natori menatapnya tanpa berkedip, seolah-olah dia ini daging steak favorit Natori. Setelah beberapa menit yang rasanya lama sekali, Natori akhirnya menatap menunya.

"Hmmm… cheese cake-nya ada?" Tanya Natori.

"U-umm… cheese cake-nya habis, Tuan. Bagaimana kalau yang lain saja?" Tanya Natsume, berusaha tenang.

"Hmm, tidak ada, ya. Tapi kalau waktumu, ada kan?" Tanya Natori, kali ini sambil menopang pipi dengan salah satu tangannya dan melemparkan senyuman sejuta watt-nya pada Natsume. _Fansgirl_ di sekelilingnya seketika langsung ber-kyaa riuh. Natsume merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"U-um… ka-kalau Anda tidak mau memesan…"

"Aku mau pesan, kok." Potong Natori. "Pesan dirimu, boleh?"

Sekali lagi para gadis ber-kyaa riuh rendah. Natsume makin memerah. Dia yakin sekarang ini wajahnya pasti sudah seperti tomat.

"Ck, ck, Natsume. Kau pasti kebanyakan makan gula, ya? Soalnya kau manis sekali…" Natori masih melanjutkan rayuannya, membuat fansnya makin menggila. Ia menyeringai puas melihat Natsume yang memerah sampai telinga. Manis sekali. Pandangannya pun mengarah pada pergelangan tangannya kirinya.

"Wah, wah, coba lihat ini. Kau tidak mengambil jam tanganku, kan, Natsume?" Tanya Natori. Para fans-nya langsung mendengarkan. Pandangan Natori kembali pada Natsume. Pria itu menyangga dagunya dengan kedua punggung tangan, lalu dengan senyuman yang bisa membuat jantung Natsume kena setrum ia berkata, "karena tiap kali aku bicara padamu rasanya waktu berlalu begitu saja." Kembali keriuhan terdengar.

"To-tolong seriuslah sedikit!" Seru Natsume dengan wajah merah padam. Merasa candaannya sudah agak keterlaluan, akhirnya Natori memesan secangkir kopi dan roti bakar keju. Para fans Natori terlihat kecewa karena pertunjukan berakhir. Mereka memandang Natsume yang cepat-cepat berbalik untuk pergi dari situ dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"Ah, kau meninggalkan sesuatu di sini, Natsume." Panggil Natori tiba-tiba. Natsume berbalik dan memandangnya bingung. "Pembicaraan kita barusan. Bagaimana kalau kau mengambilnya nanti setelah shift kerjamu berakhir?" Tanya Natori lagi, kali ini memberikan seringaian yang oh-seksi-sekali. Para fans-nya langsung kembali riuh, dan Natsume dengan wajah merah padam berjalan cepat-cepat menuju dapur.

Sasada cengar-cengir melihat Natsume yang masuk dapur dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Uwaahh… si Natori itu hebat juga, ya." Nishimura menyeringai menatap Natsume. Pemuda itu mengacuhkan Nishimura dan meletakkan kertas pesanan Natori ke meja dapur.

"Natsume!" Terdengar panggilan dari arah belakang Natsume, dan ketika pemuda itu berbalik dilihatnya Tanuma yang dari kelas lain berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Ta-Tanuma! Sedang apa kau di sini?!" Seru Natsume kaget. Tiba-tiba kesadaran menyerbu Natsume. Dia memang memberitahu Natori soal festival sekolahnya, tapi tidak memberitahu detailnya. Darimana Natori tahu tanggal berapa festival diadakan dan ia berada di kelas berapa? Di antara teman-temannya, yang tahu kalau Natsume kenal Natori hanya Tanuma yang pernah bertemu sekali dengan aktor itu.

"Ja-jangan kau yang memberitahu Natori-san soal festival?" Tanya Natsume curiga.

"Maafkan aku!" Seru Tanuma sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Aku kebetulan bertemu dengannya minggu lalu, dan kami berbincang sedikit. Dia bilang kau memberitahu kalau sekolah kita mengadakan festival, tapi tidak mau memberitahukan detailnya. Waktu aku bilang kelasmu akan membuka Maid &amp; Butler Café dan kau akan jadi maid, dia jadi tertarik sekali. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan benar-benar datang… Maafkan aku, Natsume!" Tanuma memasang _puppy eyes_, tahu bahwa Natsume tidak bisa marah padanya.

"Yah, apa boleh buat." Akhirnya Natsume berkata sembari menghembuskan napas pasrah.

"Lho, jadi Natsume-kun kenal dengan Natori?!" Seru Sasada kaget. "Tanuma-kun juga?"

"Ah, Natsume mengenalkannya padaku beberapa bulan lalu." Kata Tanuma sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Matanya melirik Natsume yang tampak merona lagi. Dia sudah menduga pasti ada apa-apa antara Natsume dan Natori.

"Eeehh~ Kok kau tidak bilang-bilang, sih? Padahal aku kan penggemar berat Natori!" Seru Sasada.

"Eh.. Ma-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, kok.." Natsume bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Masa dia mau bilang kalau dia kenal Natori gara-gara Youkai?

"Hmm… Tahu, deh. Jadi pacar Natori yang didesas-desuskan itu Natsume-kun, ya. Pantas saja selama ini disembunyikan." Entah sejak kapan, Taki tiba-tiba sudah muncul di pintu dapur bersama Kitamoto.

"Eh?! Bu-bukan begitu, kok! Kami cuma teman…"

"He… benarkah?" Sasada mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Natsume, matanya menatap curiga.

"Wah, padahal rayuannya maut sekali tadi. Aku saja jadi deg-degan." Kata Kitamoto sambil nyengir.

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Seru Natsume gugup. Wajahnya sudah memerah sampai telinga.

"Ayo, ayo, kalian ini. Berhenti menggoda Natsume!" Ujar Nishimura sambil meletakkan pesanan Natori di meja dapur.

"Nishimura…" Untuk pertama kalinya, Natsume merasa bahwa Nishimura bisa bertingkah dewasa juga—

"Natsume juga punya hal yang disimpan untuk diri sendiri, kan. Tapi pantas saja kau tidak terlihat tertarik dengan perempuan, Natsume. Ternyata seleramu yang begitu ya…"

—atau tidak.

"Sudah cukup." Ujar Tanuma, akhirnya menengahi. "Natori-san memang orangnya begitu, dia tidak serius dengan ucapannya tadi—"

"Tanuma…" Natsume memandang Tanuma penuh rasa terima kasih.

"—karena hobi Natori-san adalah menggoda Natsume."

Perempatan tanda marah langsung muncul di dahi Natsume.

"Urusaiii!" Seru Natsume kesal. Kelima temannya langsung nyengir. Setelah itu, Natsume menolak untuk mengantarkan pesanan Natori, dan sisa hari itu dia gunakan untuk ngambek di pojok dapur.

xXx

OMAKE :

"Natsu—me~"

"Aduh, Natsume, jangan marah begitu dong… Aku kan hanya bercanda tadi."

"Natsu—me~"

"Berisik! Dasar Natori-san playboy! Tukang gombal! Tidak paham situasi! Pergi sana, jangan ganggu aku!"

"Aduh, aku kan tidak serius tadi. Habis Natsume memang manis, sih."

"Natsu—aduh!"

"Na-Natori-san? Tidak apa-apa? Sakitkah?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana, kau sakit tidak?"

"?"

"Kau sakit, tidak, waktu jatuh dari surga?"

"…."

"Natsume?"

"Mati saja sana!"

* * *

A/N : Muahahaha. Saya sedang gencar-gencarnya baca berbagai _pick-up lines_, yang bahasa kerennya adalah seribu satu rayuan maut XD Tapi waktu baca ulang fic ini kok kayaknya Natori sama Natsume OOC banget, ya? Sudahlah, tidak usah memperhatikan hal-hal kecil *ditendang readers*

Salam kenal minna, saya author baru di fandom ini *gaya serius mode on*. Udah lama saya mengimajinasikan pasangan NatorixNatsume ini. Maklum saya fujoshi sejati, heheheh. Cuma baru-baru ini aja ide menulis soal pasangan ini muncul. Ngomong-ngomong saya nggak pernah pakai beta, jadi kalau ada yang typo atau kesalahan lainnya tolong diingatkan ya. Btw adakah yang bersedia menjadi beta saya? Meskipun saya termasuk author yang pemalas, sih, cuma ngetik kalau lagi minat dan ada ide, hehe.

Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca dan mohon support untuk ke depannya ya *deep bow*

Silahkan tinggalkan review bila berminat. Bila tidak berminat ya tidak usahlah, hahaha…

See you next fiction *dadah cantik*


End file.
